Return Of The Wandering Red Dragon Emperor
by Jacobski309
Summary: [Remake of The Wandering Red Dragon Emperor] Issei, after 100 years since he disappeared from the underworld has now returned but what are his goals and who has he bought with him. Satan-level Issei and some characters from fate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Surfacing of the Red Dragon**_

"It's time Issei, time to show them the power of the Red Dragon emperor." A sexy feminine voice stated from the door of the ruined throne room that surrounded the man, who looked only 20 years of age, maybe a bit older.

"Ah, has it already been 100 years. Well we better make haste for I hear that the Gremory and Sitri heir are in Kouh, a small town in Japan." Issei stated, disgust in his voice upon mentioning the words Gremory and Sitri. Issei rose from the decayed throne he had been seated upon and moved towards the door where a blonde haired beauty awaited him. "Let's go reclaim my throne, Gilgamesh."

-100 years in the past-  
The minute Issei crossed the border into his family's territory his senses screamed at him that something was wrong. The barrier that surrounded his family's land wasn't active and that only meant one thing, his family had been attacked. Issei enhanced his legs with his magic and moved at breakneck speed towards his family's house and the sight that greeted him when he burst through the door made him collapse to his knees and throw up his previous meal. In the lobby of his family home alone there was limbs of the servants and family members scattered everywhere and most of them Issei couldn't recognize.  
"M-Master….Issei." A weakened voice called out from nearby and Issei rushed over to the voice to find his butler, Al, crawling along the ground towards him, his lower body missing.  
"Who….Who did this?" Issei asked the butler kneeling down to grab his hand softly.

"The….new Satan….faction...they...they….." He began before his eyes rolled over and his body went cold and he became unmoving.  
Issei's eyes flashed with anger, pure unadulterated anger as his body began to emanate a deep crimson light.  
"Don't worry everyone…. **I'LL MAKE THEM PAY**!" Issei shouted as he made his way out of the house, the earth shattering under him with every step.

-At the capital Lilith-

They all felt it, everyone felt the immense magic pressure as Issei blew open the city gates without a care for the guards who all just crumbled under the immense magic pressure he was releasing. The lower class devils seemed to just pass out as he walked passed with only one target in Issei's mind, he would eliminate the new satan factions leaders for they had gone against their promise. He would join them if they didn't harm his family but now, they had murdered all of them. As he reached the palace he snapped his fingers as magic circles appeared all around the city and before anyone could guess what they were for, the capital was surrounded by massive mountains that towered over even the grand palace. The doors crumbled down as he moved towards them and there he saw them, all perched up on their newly claimed thrones, the four satans.

"Issei, what is this about?" Sirzech asked as he rose from his throne.

"You know _exactly_ what its about, **YOU MURDERED MY FAMILY**!" Issei shouted as he burst forward in a burst of speed towards Sirzech but was stopped just before he could reach the satan's throne by a green barrier full of different magical runes.

Issei punched the barrier constantly hoping to break through but Akuja's barriers were almost impenetrable.

"Issei we had to, they were consolidating too much power and still backed the old regime." Serafall explained trying to get Issei to calm down but she was met with a stare that made her entire body shiver with fear.

Issei didn't reply instead he reach out as his arm transformed into a red draconic gauntlet.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]  
[BOOST!]**

They all felt Issei's power double 3 times in a matter of thirty seconds as the ground around him began to crack apart and the whole palace began to shake violently.

He pulled his fist back as red energy began to swirl and form at the tip of his fist.

Once the energy was the size of a small ball he seemingly punched the ball into the barrier, which to the shock of all the satan's, smashed through the barrier and exploded, enveloping the whole palace in a bright red explosion.

-The Present-

Issei yawned as he and Gilgamesh passed through airport security. The plane ride had been a long 20 hours from Peru to Japan and he had barely slept while Gilgamesh had slept for most of the trip.

"You really should of slept Issei, you should be in your peak condition." Gilgamesh scolded Issei who simply shrugged.

"It's not like i could've of slept with you snoring" Issei teased as Gilgamesh blushed slightly and smacked his head with a magic infused hand causing him to wince slightly.

"I DO NOT SNORE" Gilgamesh shouted as they walked out onto the bustling streets of tokyo.

"My Lord your car awaits you" A strict voice called out from the front of the airport.

"Ah thanks Sasaki" Issei stated as he got closer to the vehicle. There, next to a simple Limo stood a man, around Issei's age, with pale skin and long flowing dark purple hair that was tied up in a ponytail. The man, Sasaki, was dressed in a black and white suit and wore fingerless gloves.  
As Issei approached the back door of the car, Sasaki opened it for him and bowed as he entered the vehicle. Gilgamesh hoped in the front passenger seat as Sasaki walked around the vehicle and sat in the driver's seat.

"Is everything prepared Sasaki?" Issei asked the man as he relaxed into the leather seat.

"Accommodations have been made my lord and Mashu will be there to greet us" Sasaki informed Issei who nodded in response.

"I think I'll get some shut eye, wake me up when we enter the city" Issei informed the two as he closed his eyes falling into the darkness that was sleep.

-With Rias and Sona: 1 Hour Later-  
Rias and Sona were talking at the Occult research club after school activities had coincided. They had just been talking about how Rias needed to hurry and find a way out of her engagement soon before she wouldn't be able to.

"Do you have a plan? It's only three months away." Sona asked her childhood friend who only sighed.

"Not really Sona….I can't think of one that'll lead to my victory…" Rias sighed as she gazed out the window into the darkened forest that surrounded the Occult Research club building.

Rias and Sona eyes both widened as they both felt a massive magical presence accompanied by an equally larger presence and a smaller presence enter the borders of the city.

"This magical power…..it's on par with the Satan's…." Sona gasped as a magical circle appeared next to her ear.

-In the Underworld-

"SO-TAN GET OUT OF THE CITY NOW!" Serafall shouted into her sister's ear through telepathic communication as the magic sensor alarms that had been placed around Kouh went berserk.

"W-why?" Sona asked as Serafall heard the sound of running through the communication.

"BECAUSE THE PRESENCE YOU'VE JUST SENSED ISN'T FRIENDLY" Serafall answered quickly as she readied a magical circle as Akuja and Sirzech arrived. She wasn't strong enough to deal with him, even though her power had grown she was not on the same terms of power as a Super Devil like Sirzech, Akuja and him.

-Back with Issei and Co-

"Sir wake up we are here" Sasaki stated as the car pulled up a 2 story house that was decently sized. Out the front of the house stood a light pink haired girl, whose hair was only down to her neck. She wore glasses and was wearing a formal secretary outfit.

Sasaki came around and opened the side door for issei so he could exit the vehicle. Issei stretched as he got out of the vehicle and gazed around at the houses around him.

"Nice place you found Mashu, well done" Issei praised the pink haired girl whose smile grew as she blushed slightly at the praise she was receiving.

"Thanks Issei-senpai" Mashu chirped happily as Issei and company walked into the already full furnished house. It was a very spacious house with not many walls in the main area. The lounge room, kitchen and dining room weren't separated by a wall.

"Everyone prepare for combat. We will be having visitors" Issei informed them as they all sensed two massive magical energies suddenly appear in the city, well specifically in the school grounds. Issei watched the front of the house as the two powers approached the house and soon he saw a familiar red mop of hair followed by a green mop of hair.

"Hello Mr Gremory, Mr Astaroth, or should i say Lord Lucifer and Lord Beezulbub" Issei greeted with a smile on his face but the venom laced in his words they could all tell he wasn't happy to see them one bit.

"Why are you here?" Sirzech asked dangerously as he glared towards Issei who shrugged in response before returning the glare.

"A bird told me that your sister is here and i couldn't help but wonder what she's like" Issei answered with a smirk as Sirzech flared his power and fired an orb of his power towards Issei in rage. Issei raised his hand up and channeled enough magic to cancel out the ball of destruction.

Before Sirzech and Akuja could move they had hundred of blades around them as they felt a power spike right next to Issei.

"Gilgamesh enough" Issei calmly spoke as Sirzech and Akuja saw a long blonde hair girl with piercing red eyes glaring at them with such pure bloodlust. She was wearing a black leather jacket, with a white shirt under it and black booty shorts. The bloodlust disappeared after Issei had told her to calm down as he stood behind and wrapped her arms around his neck protectively before once again glaring at both Sirzech and Akuja.

"I want you out of this city Issei" Sirzech ordered in a commanding voice but Issei just yawned.

"No. You don't rule over me Sirzech. I'm not one of your obedient lapdogs who listens to their 'Heroes' every word" Issei informed him with venom laced in his voice. A magic circle appeared on the ground near both parties with the symbol of the Baal clan in the centre.

"What do you want old man?" Issei asked as a middle aged man appeared in noble wear fit for a king.

The man just smiled as Sirzech and Akuja both looked at the man with some shock. Why was he here and more importantly, what did he want.

 **A/N: Welcome my readers to the beginning of the Wandering Red Dragon Emperor fanfic under the new name of Return of the Wandering Red Dragon Emperor. I do hope you enjoy how this fanfic began and let me know if you have any questions or ideas for the story. As for when in the timeline this story starts. This story starts around when Issei was killed by Raynare in cannon and will continue on from there but there will be deviations from canon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting With the Elder Council**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD**

"Zakerm what are you doing here?" Sirzech asked in a respectful manner, although you could tell there was some hidden anger to his tone.

"The Council of elders wishes to speak with Issei regarding his return to the underworld." Zakerm explained in a netural tone, bowing to the two Satan's in respect.

"The notion is denied, as one of the four rulers of the underworld I cannot allow this danger to roam free. He must be destroyed" Sirzech retorted as he flared his power sending most of the people in the room to their knees accept Issei, Zakerm, Akuja and Gilgamesh.

"With all do respect Lord Lucifer, Issei has always been your equal and if we could bring back the devil faction would gain a massive power boost which could help if another great war breaks out." Zakerm countered still with a neutral tone as Sirzech nodded slowly in agreement.

"Fine he can meet with the Council of Elders but he is only allowed there, none of the others are allowed." Sirzech stated as a myriad of swords, lances and other medieval weapons appeared around Zakerm, Akuja and Sirzech once again.

"I cannot allow you to take my king into enemy territory without proper guard. I shall be there by his side" Gilgamesh informed them with a stern gaze and killer intent focused on them three.

"Fine you can come as well" Zakerm answered as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. Most of those weapons were holy weapons but he thought they had been lost after the original Gilgamesh had perished so how were they here?

"Hang on, hang on. Just what makes you think I'll come back to the underworld anyway. You murdered my family and exiled me, so what makes you think I'll come back?" Issei asked sternly as Gilgamesh resumed her place behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Because the Council of Elders has a deal for you, that you won't be able to resist"Zakerm explained with a sly smile which sent shivers down even Issei's back. This man, if you could even call him that, is so old that he is said to have been around since man first roamed the earth and was the original heir to the Bael clan. This man could twist your arm and make it seem like you twisted it yourself or he could make it so it looked like another person, one you'd never suspect twisted it.

"Fine, I'll go listen to what they have to say." Issei answered as a magic circle appeared below Issei and Gilgamesh, who were then teleported to the underworld followed by Sirzech, Akuja and Zakerm.

Issei and Gilgamesh appeared in the centre of a room surrounded by men and women of different looks and ages who looked down at both of them with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Issei continued to look around and saw four thrones, two of them already taken by two figures. One was dressed in a pink magic girl costume and had long black hair tied up in ponytails. She was glaring sternly at Issei and Gilgamesh while the other figure, who was half asleep, didn't give them much notice. Soon Issei saw Sirzech and Akuja arrive and take a seat on their respected thrones. Zakerm appeared in his seat as well next to Lord Gremory it seemed.

"This meeting has been called in order to address one problem. This problem is what to do with Issei Valefor and his addition into the underworld." Zakerm addressed the Council who proceeded to mumble to themselves and the people near them.

"Now the Eldar council has ruled that you may return to the underworld but you will have to rebuild your clans land from scratch from land that will be allocated to you, and you must abide by devil society rules" Zakerm informed him

"That doesn't sound the slightest bit fair. Here's a counter offer for you. I will return to the underworld if I am given the majority of the far south of the underworld if that is still not claimed. I agree to be follow the new society rules but I also want a set of evil pieces the same as the current satans." Issei offered causing a loud collect gasp.

"How dare you, as if your comparable to the current satan's to warrant having evil pieces on the same level as them" A devil cried out as others shouted out in agreement as Issei laughed at their remarks.

"Very well, I shall show you the full extent of my power right now and you may pass your judgement" Issei stated as he pulled Gilgamesh into his arms as he stopped holding his power back which caused the ground beneth and around Issei to crumble and crack as many of the devils dropped to their knees or were pinned to the floor under such force. Some of the females devils in the room licked their lips as they were being pushed to the ground by the sheer pressure of Issei's magic. Devils were beings under the seven deadly sins so a show of power turned most devil, especially female devils on.

Issei sealed back his power before he caused to much damage to the room and the devils in the room.

Most of the devils were slow to get up from the ground while those who were pushed down under such pressure fixed up their attire.

"very well Issei, the council agrees to your request" Zakerm stated with a general consensus on that statement in the room after that show of power.

"Now if you'll excuse me I shall be off" Issei stated before he and Gilgamesh teleported out of the room leaving the Elder council to discuss the other matters surrounding Issei's return.

Zakerm turned towards Lord Gremory with a sly smile on his face. "Now I believe we have some business to discuss about your daughters wedding Lord Gremory" Zakerm whispered to Lord Gremory who went a shade paler. That's why Zakerm had called for Issei to be allowed back into the underworld. He wanted to fuse the Bael clan power with the Valefor clan power by having Rias marry Issei instead of Riser and he knew that there was no way out of this either.

-With Issei-

Issei and Gilgamesh appeared back in the house they had purchased in Kuoh and were greeted by Mashu and Sasaki.

"I'll get cooking" Issei informed them as their faces lit up. Issei didn't cook often for them but when he did, the meals were like a piece of pure bliss. Issei smiled at their reactions as Gilgamesh went upstairs to choose a room for herself and Issei he assumed.

Issei walked into the kitchen and removed his shirt revealing his toned and ripped chest with a green gem where his heart was and a red draconic gauntlet on his arm that covered most of his left arm. He didn't like cooking with a shirt on as he found that he was constricted in movements while cooking for an odd reason so he often cooked without a shirt.

"Sasaki can you cut up some carrots please" Issei asked Sasaki while chopping some beef into small chunks.

"Sure right away my king" Sasaki answered as he put on an apron and started chopping up carrots. Soon everything was ready and Issei left the kitchen to head up stairs to find Gilgamesh while Sasaki and Mashu watched the beef stew.

"GIlgamesh" issei called out as he checked the rooms only to have goldens chains fly out of one of the rooms and pulled Issei into it and onto the bed next to Gilgamesh who then wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"What do you think of this situation?" Issei asked Gilgamesh who hummed in thought as she held him close

"If they harm you in anyway again i will destroy their precious underworld." Gilgamesh growled as she held him tighter which caused Issei to inadvertently smile.

"Glad to hear that" Issei replied sincerely as a knock sounded from the door. Issei looked towards the door to see Sasaki holding to plates of food.

"I thought that you two wouldn't be down for dinner so i bought it up" Sasaki informed the too as Gilgamesh rose up and grabbed the two plates off Sasaki who bowed before heading down stairs.

"You could've said thank you" Issei stated as Gilgamesh bought the plates over to him.

"He knows his place, he does not deserve praise for something he should do" Gilgamesh replied harshly as she handed a plate to issei who had sat up against the headboard of the bed. Issei accepted the plate as Gilgamesh sat next to him and began eating the beef stew that had been cooked.

"Tomorrow we are going to head down to the underworld for a visit to the land that'll be given to me" Issei informed Gilgamesh who nodded as she continued to eat her found in a kingly manner while she listened to what Issei had planned with a smile.

-With Rias and Sona-  
Rias had never seen her brother so angry in her entire life. He was usually so caring and understanding and he had never been angry. While her brother was so angry that his power had started to leak from him, Sona's sister Serafall was shaking in her boots, judging by her facial features, from fear.

"Who… who was that power coming from?" Rias cautiously asked her brother who turned towards her with a glare but quickly replaced that expression with a more calm expression and reeled his power under control.

"That power you had sensed belongs to the only other super devil that was born along with myself and Akuja but he was exiled after the civil war ended as he attacked us. He hates us, loathes us with a passion and it will b dangerous for you and Sona to be in Kouh." Sirzech's explain to them with an angry expression.

"He's…...He's so powerful" Serafall mumbled numblingly

"The scary thing is…..that's not his full power either" Sirzech stated which caused Serafall to turn and look at him in shock.

"What do you mean?!" Serafall asked in a shout as Sirzech sighed.

"He, born between devil and human…..was given the boosted gear and is this generations red dragon emperor. He can double his power until he reaches the maxium power his body can hold…." Sirzech explained as everyone looked at him in shock.

"He could be so powerful that he could be ranked in the top 5 beings in the world" Sirzech mumbled as he gazed out the nearest window. 'And we turned him into our enemy' He thought.

 **A/N Hello my readers. I apologize for the long wait for the chapter but school work has been piling up and i haven't been able to write all that much. I hope to see your continued support and i hope this chapter was to your liking. If you guys have any ideas on how i could increase my word count on chapters that would be highly appreciated along with any ideas you could give me.  
As always my readers, have a great time and this story is far from over**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Place to Rebuild**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD**

Issei woke up with a familiar mop of blonde hair on his bare chest. Since they had fought and he had come out victorious, she had given herself to him as she found him worthy as a king to command her. The battle was fierce and he has never had the same thrill of fighting someone that power since then as only she, who had an array of blades that could be counted as his weakness, was strong enough to give him a real challenge.

Gilgamesh slowly stirred from her slumber and gazed up at Issei with a sleepy expression that made Issei smile.

"Morning my queen" Issei mumbled softly to her as she sat up and stretched, her long blonde hair cascading down her naked body. Red tattoos marked both sides of her torso as he body seemed to radiate in the morning sun.

"Morning my king" Gilgamesh yawned as she laid back down onto his chest as the warmth of morning sun warmed both of them up.

"We should get ready, we have some renovating to do in the underworld" Issei informed her as she sighed before standing up next to the bed and used her magic to made golden armour appear on her body while Issie got dressed in his usual battle attire. This consisted of armour that looked quite frightening (Picture the Glavenus armour from Monster Hunter Generations).

Issei and Gilgamesh moved out of their room and headed down stairs to meet with Mashu and Sasaki who were in their traditional combat gear as well. Mashu was dressed in purple armour that went halfway down her thigh. Her torso was completely covered by the armour with added stocking which had armour plating over them. Sasaki was dressed in a red kimono that was woven out of special fabric with magical runes which enhanced and protected the wearer.

"Everyone ready?" Issei asked them to which they all responded with a solid nod as Issei conjured up a teleportation spell and stepped onto it as his soon to be peerage members follow him into the circle and soon disappeared ed from the room. Once the light caused by the teleportation vanished from everyone's eyes they saw they had appeared in the middle of a mountain range.

"Here we are, This is one of the most dangerous sections of the underworld in today's world and it is why no clan has claimed it as of yet." Issei stated as his enhanced hearing picked up a familiar sound of combat.

"Someone's fighting" Issei stated as he moved towards the sound of combat with his group following him. Issei came over a ridge to find a young man, no older than 25, throwing around a behemoth with relative ease. The man threw the behemoth towards Issei who charged up a ball of his magic and slammed it into the behemoth, obliterating it in an instant which made the man look at him in shock but also a challenging fire in his eyes.

"You must be Issei Valefor, the man rumoured to be as strong as our lord lucifer" The young man assumed as he approached Issei and his group, an energy fading from around his body.

"You use touki?" Issei asked him with a curious gaze, only senjutsu users could use touki and he didn't know of any devils that could use senjutsu apart from Nekoshu who are reincarnated into devils and those who spent 100 of years learning it like himself.

"Yes i do, My Name is Sairaorg Bael and i wish to test my strength against you" Sairaorg declared boldly as he entered a traditional martial arts stance as the energy surrounded his body.

"Why is it you want to fight me?" Issei asked as he flowed touki through his body to reinforce it.

"I want to take the throne of lucifer and i will no doubt have to beat you to achieve it, if Zakarem is to be believed" Sairaorg announced as he charge towards Issei with his fist cocked back ready for a punch. As he bought his fist forward, issei grabbed his fist with one arm causing a shockwave to emanate from the collision.

"That is some strength you have and i don't sense any magic coming from you either." issei stated as he kneed Sairaorg in the gut before throwing him into a nearby mountain.

"I was born without any magic in my veins even when i was born into the Bael clan. I made a promise to my mother that i would be stronger than anyone else and that is why i aim for the throne of lucifer." Sairaorg announced as he flew back towards issei and began to rapidly assault Issei with a barrage of blows. Issei dodged and blocked all of the blows while waiting for an opening in Sairaorg's offense. When Sairaorg overextended one of his punches issei swift slammed his palm into Sairaorg's gut which caused Sairaorg to fumble and allowed issei to unleash his own offensive. Soon Sairaorg was brought down onto his knees, battered and bruised while Issei remained uninjured.

"Your strong Sairaorg, but your one hundred years too early to challenge me." Issei informed him as Sairaorg swayed to his feet.

"We shall see Lord Valefor, we shall see" Sairaorg stated as he left the area while Issei and party moved on until they reached a valley that was surrounded by mountains.

"Is this where we are to build our new home my king?" Sasaki asked politely to which Issei nodded.

"Yes, this will be where the Valefor Clan will be reborn" Issei answered raising his hands up upwards in a glorious fashion.

A teleport seal bearing the mark of Gremory appeared nearby and Sirzech and Akuja appeared in a flash of light.

"Have you bought what i asked?" Issei asked without making eye contact. Akuja handed him a box before he and Sirzech left without a word.

Issei opened the box and saw red and black chess pieces that radiated power.

"So these are the evil pieces Mou's get huh?" Issei asked as he inspected the pieces one by one. He handed out a Rook piece to Mashu, a Knight piece to Sasaki before handing a Queen piece to Gilgamesh.

"I, issei Valefor, hereby invite you to join my peerage and serve under me till the end of all things" Issei chanted as the pieces began to light up.

"I accept" Gilgamesh, Sasaki and Mashu answered at the same time, causing the pieces to disappear into their bodies and for their powers to also rise a small amount.

"Now i need to go to Lilith to register as an official king. "Everyone Stay here and find a suitable location to start building the house." Issei informed them all as he teleported to the capital city of the underworld. He appeared right next to a massive black statue that resembled a king piece. He looked around the capital of the underworld and still saw how the mountains he had formed during his rampage were still there. He walked up to the statue and placed his hand onto it. He channeled some of his magic into the statue and soon his name appeared in the list of other kings.

"Its finally time, time to rebuild" Issei exclaimed joyfully as he teleported back to where his new peerage was. They had a lot of work ahead of them but they had lots of free time to get everything up and running.

 **A/N: So this chapter was a short one i have to admit and im sorry for the long wait between chapters but im truly finding it hard to write what i want to write. I hoope you all enjoy this chapter and next chapter will take place after a time skip. Hope you all enjoyed and as always, this story is far from over**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Riser Arc Begins**

Water poured around Issei as he sat into a meditative position under a waterfall.

"What is Issei doing?" Mashu asked Sasaki, both of which were standing on the creek bed near the waterfall.

"He is practising senjutsu and magic control. For magic control he channels his magic upwards above him to part the waterfall so it doesn't cascade onto him. For Senjutsu training he has to remain very still and manipulate the energy from the waterfall and nature around him." Sasaki explained to mashu who nodded in slight understanding.

Soon they observed the waterfall part so that the water didn't touch Issei as he seemed to deepen his breath and also slow down his breath as well.

"Well now he is trying to keep his magic up while taking in the natural energy in the surroundings." Sasaki stated as Issei barely moved a muscle as weird tattoo's appeared around his body.

"Whats with the tattoos?" Mashu asked as Gilgamesh appeared next to them.

"That's what happens when he absorbs senjutsu energy, it shows that he has entered a senjutsu like form that allows him to easily channel nature's energy and use it but to get into the form the slightest pump or stuff up and he will turn into a statue." Gilagmesh answered before Sasaki could as Issei stood up and walked over to the group.

"Anyone up for a fight?" Issei asked them as Sasaki nodded.

"Sure i'll spare you my king" Sasaki stated as a nodachi appeared in his hand.

Issei stood back into a combat stance with his fist raised as he felt Sasaki activate his swords ability.

"Here i come my king" Sasaki called out and launched himself forward with his new found speed as an afterimage appeared as he vanished. He reappeared above Issei and slashed downwards as another Sasaki slashed upwards from below issei. Issei jump backwards to dodge the attacks as Sasaki vanished again in a burst of speed.

"The Knight piece has increased you speed to a higher level then you were at, even with all your training." Issei stated as he saw a glint of metal out of both corners of his vision and quickly ducked into the attack and punched at the left one who faded quickly as Sasaki dodge backwards.

"This is good, you can keep up with this level of speed but i'm afraid that i'll have to pump this up, i want to test your limits to their extreme." Issei stated as the gem on his chest glowed brightly.

 **[BOOST!]**

Everyone felt Issei's overall senjutsu enhanced power double as Issei and Sasaki vanished in burst of speed and became only visible when they clashed for a split second before they vanished again.

"So fast" Mashu gasped as she had trouble trying to keep an eye on the battle happening before her. Gilgamesh however the fight with ease as they weren't above her power as of yet.

They stopped as they separated with Sasaki panting heavily but his stance never dropped or faltered even with all the exhaustion he was suffering.

Issei didn't looked phased from the combat spar as he powered down into his base state, the senjutsu tattoo's that marked his body faded.

 **[RESET!]**

The Boosted gear also powered down as easily as it boosted and Issei proceeded to walk back to the house they had constructed over the two weeks since they had arrived in this territory of which he was allocated. They had to clear out some of the more ferocious creatures that had dwelled in the area but with Gilgamesh and her almost endless array of weapons at her disposal most didn't pose a threat though there was a creature that could adapt to things they throw at it but after issei had completely disintegrated it with a dragon shot it was killed.

"Would of been cool to make an armour of that beasts live flesh, might of called it Incursio or something" Issei mused as he thought back to that fight as he arrived at their house. It was a simple two story house with 3 rooms upstairs and a kitchen and lounge room on the bottom floor. Issei laid down on the lounge and stretch out as he body cracked with a satisfactory bop. He enjoyed the peace this new location offered and no clan was nearby to annoy him with border control.

"My lord, there is someone here to see you." Sasaki informed issei who sighed in annoyance.

"Bring them in….ugh i just got comfy" Issei groaned as he stood up as a familiar mop of silver hair entered the room.

"Zakeram, what do i owe the pleasure?" Issei asked as he watched the old man carefully as he entered.

"In two weeks the council has decided that for the benefit of devil kind that you will compete for Rias Gremory's hand in marriage." Zakeram announced before he felt Issei's power skyrocket but he remained steady on his feet.

"No i refuse, i don't want to marry some pompous heiress just for the 'good' of our race" Issei retorted to Zakeram.

"Well unless you marry another devil or have someone beat you for her hand then your out of luck" Zakeram stated with a smirk.

"Well if she's dead then i can't marry her correct?" Issei asked as he face was covered in darkness and the only thing visible was his smirk.

"You would kill the sister of a Satan just because you don't want to marry her" Zakeram laughed holding his side as he laughed. Issei didn't have time to retort as a orange magic circle appeared with the Phenex symbol appeared. Out of the magic circle step a furious young man with yellow hair.

"Zakeram what is this about me not marrying Rias, it was suppose to happen. The clans had voted on it" The man shouted furiously as he confroted Zakeram.

"You can have her, i'm not interested in marrying her" Issei told the man who looked at him in shock before he recovered to a neutral expression.

"See, if he doesn't want her then it should be passed to me." The man retorted as Zakeram sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Riser but the Council has voted. Issei will be marrying Rias for the good of the Devil race." Zakeram announced as Riser disappeared in anger followed by Zakeram, who left shortly afterwards so Issi could not argue with him.

"Gilgamesh, get you know who on the line. She could help us fix this" Issei called out as the blonde haired women came into the house.

"Okay Issei" Gilgamesh replied as she left the house to try and get in contact with the person who could help them.

-In an unknown location-

"Hello?" A female voice called out as a magic circle appeared next to her ear. A voice spoke to her though it was inaudible to anyone except her.

"WHAT!?" The female voice shouted in range as the area around her shook violently.

Another lot of inaudible sounds echoed around the room as the female nodded her head in agreement.

"I see, then i will help" The female stated as the line was disconnected as a smile appeared on the female's voice that looked very draconic. "I will save you Issei."

 **A/N: Hello my dear readers and thank you guys for reading another chapter of Return of the Wandering Red Dragon Emperor. This chapter signifies that we have entered the beginning of the Riser arc. How will this arc play out, i'm interested to hear you guys thoughts on the matter. Also who is the female who is going to help them? Feel free to have a guess about who it is.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and as always, this story is far from over.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Blessing of a God**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD**

-4 days before the Wedding-

Issei groaned as a tailor hurried around him taking every measurement possible from issei's body while issei stood as still as a statue.

'She better get me out of this' issei thought to himself as the tailor put her tape away and stood in front of the disgruntled issei.

"Hmmmm what colour do you want Lord Valefor?" The Tailor asked as issei put his shirt back on much to the tailors disappointment.

"Black and red" Issei told her in a voice that emittinated his disgruntled expression.

"As you wish Lord Issei, i'll have the suit to you in 3 days" The Tailor informed issei before she disappeared in a magical circle quickly.

"Sasaki!" Issei shouted to beckon said man into the room.

"Yes my lord?" Sasaki asked as he knelt as soon as he entered the room.

"Tell Gilgamesh to bring out our armour, we will make an entrance for this wedding." Issei ordered the man who nodded before swiftly moving out of the room to do as he had been ordered.

Issei bought his hand up to his ear as a magic circle appeared next to his ear.

"Yo Issei I'm kind of busy here" A voice replied as Issei could hear lots of moaning in the background.

"I don't care, this is important. I need you to bring your wife along with yourself to Kuoh city in Japan. I'll meet you two there in two days." Issei told them before hanging up not giving them a chance to retort.

"I swear they're not worth the trouble but i need them here to help" Issei mumbled to himself as he headed outside of his house only for a wave of killer intent to wash over him.

"Come out!" Issei bellowed as he looked around for the source of the killer intent only to move quickly out the way as a dagger flew past him.

Out of the tree around his house came numerous people of different races dressed in black attire that covered their features.

"We have been hired to assassinate you Issei Valefor and don't worry about your peerage, we have already taken care of them" One of them stated as he pointed to more of the members in black who each held the body of one of his peerage members.

He could sense that they were still alive, they had only been knocked unconscious. He couldn't believe his eyes, how had Gilgamesh been taken by surprise, she the original King of Urk, well Queen of Urk but the legend told she had her immortality stolen by a snake. This wasn't true as she had already became immortal thanks to the herb she had found, the story about the snake eating the herb was made up when she faked her death in order to be free of her kingship as she became bored of it, instead seeking out the treasures of the world.

"How…..how dare you!" Issei shouted in pure anger as his power manifested in full as a massive pillar of red energy surrounded him.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

Red sleek armour formed along his body to his body's fit. The armour was constructed out of what seemed to be dragon scales and his wings changed into dragon wings. The assassin's all stepped back in slight fear as Issei moved forward step by step as the ground began to crack under his steps.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei suddenly disappear in a gust of wind before he reappeared in front of two assassin's and grabbed them both by the neck before he snapped both of their necks simultaneously before he threw their bodies towards some of the other assassin's.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

"Why did we take this fucking contract, he's a fucking monster!" One of the Assassin's shouted as Issei continued to decimate them.

-In Lilith-

Every devil could feel the amount of power resonating from the far south like it had been released next to them. Most of the lower and middle class devils had all taken to various spots inside building in order to try to get away from the power they were feeling. The four mou's looked toward the power is disbelief and the council of elders all went a significant shade paler while Zekerm smiled.

"How?... HOW IS HE THAT STRONG" one of the elders shouted as the rest of the council joined him.

"He….he could destroy...us all" Serafall mumble as she curled up into a ball while she shook with fear.

"His power is unmeasurable….." Sirzech stated which bought everyone's eyes to him.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, JUST WHAT MONSTER IS NOW LIVING IN THE UNDERWORLD" A Male Elder shouted while some of the female Elders squirmed with pleasure, especially those that take lust as their sin.

"He is The Red Dragon Emperor, His power doubles every ten seconds when the boosted gear is active" Sirzech explained to the Elder Council who all looked at him in shock. "He….he could even be stronger than I"

-With Issei- Issei was covered in blood, but not his own blood, scattered around him were the body parts and blood of the assassins who had come for him and his peerage and now there was only one of them left who was kneeling on the ground begging for Issei to spare him.

"Who sent you?" Issei asked the assassin who was quick to answer his question.

"He...he didn't tell us his name but said that he is a friend of yours" The assassin answered as Issei expression turned from anger into curiosity. He didn't know someone who would want to kill him that was also his friend.

"Thank you for the info, now join your comrades in the abyss." Issei stated as the assassin tried to back away as Issei charged his magic into a ball before he punched forward which sent the ball of magic into the assassin and obliterated the man's torso as blood spurted from his half of his body.

 **[RESET]**

Issei powered down into his base form as the balance breaker seemed to shatter from his body as he walked towards where his peerage were unconscious. He woke up Sasaki who quickly got up and readied his blade for combat only to see the devastation issei had left behind.

"I'm sorry my lord, they took us all by surprise and before we even could blink they were upon us." Sasaki apologized as he knelt in front of Issei and hung his head in shame.

"It's fine Sasaki, help me bring the girls inside." Issei told his knight with a small smile on his face to ease the man's worries. Sasaki nodded before he quickly stood up and carried Mashu inside while Issei took Gilgamesh inside.

"Did you take out the man in black and grey armour with a red hood?" Sasaki asked Issei as they both entered the house and place the girls on the big couch.

"No i didn't even see a man with that description" Issei informed Sasaki who looked around carefully. "Why?"

"Because he seemed to have been their leader and the knife he was carrying, while it seemed simply i could sense that if i go cut with it, I'd die, or at least have a been magically cripple." Sasaki informed him as Issei went on guard but after a few hours of getting ready to be ambushed Issei calmed down as the girls slowly awoke.

Gilgamesh shook with anger as the gates of babylon appeared behind her.

"Where are they….I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR DISGRACING ME!" Gilgamesh shouted in anger before issei bought her into his arms and kissed her forehead which caused the gates of babylon to fade.

"It's okay, i got revenge for you" Issei told her as he held her as he rubbed her back to soothe her.

"But….but they took em down without a fight...i'm the king of kings, the oldest Hero...i should of crushed them" Gilgamesh mumbled into his chest as she took in more of his scent with a deep breath.

"Shhh it's okay, you still are the king of kings, the legendary king of heros Gilgamesh, you were just caught off guard by an unknown foe, it happens to the best of people so train your instincts and then you'll be unstoppable." issei told her as he felt her nod into his chest.

He hoped that the person Gilgamesh had contacted had a plan to get him out of the wedding as he would rather marry Gilgamesh, his beautiful queen, then marry some pompous rich girl who thought she was entitled to things just because he family was of high standing.

-In the Phenex mansion-

Now while Riser may come off as a stupid, cocky playboy who used women to pleasure his sexual desire he wasn't stupid. He knew, deep down that he wouldn't be able to fight Issei on even ground and after everyone felt his power substantially increase just before, it became even more clear that the young phenex, even with his clans regeneration abilities he still wouldn't have a chance.

His room suddenly went dark as a gothic lolita girl dress suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Riser phenex, do you desire the power to fight Issei Valefor and take back Rias hand in marriage?" The gothic lolita girl asked the young phenex who looked at her with fear, he could sense the power she was suppressing and it seemed to have no end, like her power was infinite.

"Who...who are you?" Riser asked the girl who remained with a passive look on her face.

"I am The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis, now do you want the power or not?" Ophis asked the young phenex who nodded his head as a snake jumped out of Ophis's hand and squirmed under his flesh. Riser could feel the immense power that had been gifted to him and smiled. With this power he could crush Issei even with the boosted gear.

 **A/N: So this chapter is the longest chapter of this story so far. How do you guys like the way things are being set up, with Riser gaining a snake from Ophis in order to increase his power to fight with issei. The wedding begins next chapter and the fight may also start depending on how much i put into the next chapter. Are you guys excited for the fight, let me know in the reviews or pm's on what you think may happen in the fight and whether you're excited for it or not. Hope you guys once again enjoyed this chapter and as always, this story is far from over.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Wedding Not To Be Missed**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Highschool DxD**

-Two Days Before the Wedding. Location: Kuoh-

Issei was seated at a park bench with Gilgamesh stretched out over the rest of the bench with her head in his lap peacefully sleeping in the afternoon sun.

"Ah issei there you are" An assertive voice called out from Issei's left. Issei turned to see a blonde man dressed in a mainly black formal outfit with a dark grey undershirt alongside a blonde haired woman who was dressed in a flowing white dress that shone in the daylight.

"You guys are late." Issei informed them as the man wrapped his arms around the woman's waist.

"Sorry we went sightseeing and took our time seeing this city." The man informed Issei who looked at said man with a scowl. "So why did you call us here Issei? We were quite content in France."

"I want you two to join my peerage, you guys, as much trouble as you guys are, are valuable and will give me more strategies in my coming fight." Issei answered as Gilgamesh slolwy opened her eyes and looked up at the two blondes.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head" The women stated as she leant down and smiled at Gilgamesh who was taken back by the sudden close proximity.

"Hello to you too Artoria" Gilgamesh greeted as she sat up next to Issei.

"So are you guys in?" Issei asked

"What are the consequences?" the man asked as artoria lean up and kissed the bottom of his chin.

"Oh c'mon Achilles, we get to spend time with Gil and maybe i'll get more alone time with her like last time." Artoria told her as Gilgamesh blushed slightly and turned away from the others.

"I'll have you know that won't happen again, we were drinking and we were both lonely while Achilles and Issei were out hunting." Gilgamesh quickly told her.

"But Gil…." Artoria began before issei and Achilles drowned the conversation out and continued with their conversation.

"You will be turned into a devil and will have to follow my wishes and not go against them or risk being a stray. Other then that there isn't any downside to be honest." Issei answered his question while Artoria continued to tease Gilgamesh who looked like she'd explode in rage sometime soon if it didn't stop.

"We'll accept your offer, plus it's been a while before i've been able to use my weapons" Achilles told him with a smile on his face as issei constructed a barrier around them to make sure no one could see the ritual that was about to take place.

Artoria stopped teasing Gilgamesh as issei bought out the knight piece for her and the rook piece for Achilles.

"I, Issei Valefor, herehby invite you to my peerage to serve under me till the end of all things" Issei chanted as the evil pieces glowed with a familiar red and green glow.

"I accept" Artoria and Achilles replied almost instantaneously as the evil pieces were absorbed into their body.

"Now let's go back to the underworld, we have some planning before the wedding in two days time." Issei informed them.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Artoria asked which caused Issei to inevitably scowl in anger.

"Some rich red head who i have no intention of marrying in the slightest" Issei grumbled as he teleported them all to the underworld while undoing the barrier that he had constructed. They had planning to do and he hoped that ophis had a plan to get him out of this.

-The Day of the wedding-

Issei had finished getting into his custom made suit and was currently getting cleaned up.

"Sir i have to say you clean up nicely" His tailor stated while she did his hair as well.

"Just get it over with already." Issei grumbled as the tailor finished up styling his hair.

"All done, try not to ruin the suit in your fight against Mr Phenex" The tailor informed him before she pack up her things and disappeared in a magic circle. Issei stood up and headed outside where his peerage was waiting for him, all dressed in draconic looking armour except for Gilgamesh, who was dressed in her shining gold armour.

"Is everyone ready to go?" issei inquired as he readied a magic circle.

"Yes my lord" His peerage chimed in unison as they stepped onto the magic circle. Issei stepped upon it next to Gilgamesh with his peerage behind him. The magic circle flared and soon they appeared in the middle of the hall where the wedding was to take place.

Everyone looked at him in shock as Riser moved towards him with an air of confidence.

"Glad you could finally make it half breed" Riser taunted as issei turned towards him with a passive face.

"Should we get this fight started Riser, i shall show you the strength of a dragon." issei replied as he flared his magic with Riser flaring his magic which matched Issei which caused everyone, even Issei to look at him with shock.

"I Have received the blessing of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God and now i have the power to match you" Riser announced as everyone in the room collective gasped.

"Well then there is no reason for me to hold back now" Issei growled with a feral grin as both of them, along with their respected peerages, were teleported into the Rating game area that was constructed as a forest.

"Welcome to the Rating Game between Issei Valefor and Riser Phenex. I, Grayfia Lucifuge, will be your host for this eveing. The Rules are normal rating games rules, the match will end once one of the Kings have defeated or surrendered." A confident voice sounded around the stage and around the spectators who were all glued to the screen where both sides of the rating game field were shown. "Begin!"

Issei nodded to Gilgamesh as an array of gates opened behind her aimed towards the other side of the forest where Riser's peerage were.

"Be crushed under the might of my strength." Gilgamesh announced as she fired a continuous barrage of an assortment of weapons through the forest while Riser's peerage tried to evade the weapons but soon most were like pincushions.

"Risers 2 knights and 8 pawns retired" Grayfia announced as the audience all gasped in shock before a massive fireball came soaring towards Issei at high speeds.

"Mashu block it" Issei commanded as Mashu summoned her massive shield and stood in front of Issei as the fireball clashed with her shield pushing her back slightly before it exploded sending Mashu flying back but issei manage to catch her.

Issei looked up to see Riser hovering in the air with his flaming phoenix wings outstretched behind him.

"Riser's 2 bishops,2 Rooks and Queen retired" Grayfia announced as Riser pointed to Issei.

"Issei, have your peerage surrender and fight me one on one!" Riser shouted towards Issei, who simply nodded at his request with a massive grin.

"Issei's Peerage Retired" Grayfia announced as his peerage members vanished from the area.

"You've made the wrong choose Riser, now that they are gone i can release the dragon that has been dormant for so long" Issei announced as he and Riser both flared their magic as both were enveloped by their respected magic.

 **A/N: Hello dear readers and yes, i have left on a cliffhanger to continue to hopefully build hype and suspense for this upcoming fight as I'm hoping to spend more time working on it to get it to a high quality for you readers. I hope you guys can understand.**

 **Thank you guys for all the positive reviews you guys left, it really motivates me to write more and to do better. If you have any questions or tips for me leave them in the reviews or pm them to me and i'll answer them when i can or in the next chapters Author's notes**

 **Now i hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as always, this story is far from over.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle Between Phoenix and Dragon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD**

The crowd went white with shock as area began to shake as both released their magical power. In an unseen area ophis watched with a grin as she saw felt the dragon in Issei roar with excitement.

Riser moved forward with his fists ignited in fire as issei channeled touki through his body as he blocked the onslaught of punches from Riser while waiting for an opening to strike. Issei moved forward and grabbed Riser's fist before throwing him into the air.

He raised his hand as magic channeled through his body.

"Pull him down and consume" Issei chanted as a massive hand made out of stone reached up and grabbed Riser before throwing him down into the earth before it slammed down on top of him, sealing him in the earth.

"You think i'm down, well take a second look" Riser shouted as the earth melted around him from the heat being produced by his wings and the flames that came off his body.

"Your earth techniques won't work when i can melt them easily with my flames." Riser announced with a cocky tune in his voice as he gestured with two fingers for Issei to come at him. "Use that dragon power you have, and come at me with the full might of your strength"

"You asked for it, now let me show you the might of the Red Dragon Emperor" Issei announced as he raised his arm forward as a gauntlet appeared on his arm signalling the boosted gear's activation.

"I who shall awaken…" issei began as his power skyrocketed while Riser just watched from the sky above Issei. The Elder council and the Satan's that were watching all paled as his power reached a whole new level that no one had thought possible.

"Am the heavenly dragon that stole the principals of domination from god" Issei continued as his body started to morph into a more draconic shape.

"I laugh at the infinite, and I grieve at the dream."

"I shall become the red dragon of domination and i shall sink you into the depths of crimson purgatory. JUGGERNAUT DRIVE" Issei shouted as his body had finished morphing into that of a dragonoid human hybrid that was significantly taller and bulkier than Riser.

" **This Riser is the pinnacle of my power. Ready yourself for now the dragon bears its fangs** " Issei informed the phenex who simply channeled his magical energy and launched a meteor like storm of fireballs towards Issei who took flight and weaved between the fireballs though some collided with his body though they barely left a scratch. Riser tried to move away from Issei in order to channel another, high concentrated spell but Issei reached him and took off his arm in one attack. This sent Riser into the ground below but soon the renowned regeneration of his clan kicked in and his arm was back again.

"BURN IN THE FLAMES OF THE ALMIGHTY PHOENIX, FENIKKUSU NO SHUKUFUKU." Riser shouted as a massive magical circle formed in front of riser as a massive column of fire erupted from the circle completely surrounding Issei. Once the fire had faded it revealed Issei with smoke coming off his draconic body.

" **That attack was strong Riser but it was not enough, now accept defeated** " issei stated as the armour on his chest opened up as energy surged around him.

 **[BOOST!] x10 [BOOST!] x10 [BOOST!] x10 [BOOST!] x10 [BOOST!] x10 [BOOST!] x10 [BOOST!] x10 [BOOST!] x10 [BOOST!] x10 [BOOST!] x10 [BOOST!] x10 [BOOST!] x10**

Riser and the crowd watched up in disbelief as the energy had finished being collected. And the single though that was going through everyone's mind was 'was there a limit on his power.'

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER]**

A massive green beam of pure magical energy surged forward out of the green gem in the centre of his chest down towards Riser who could only watch, paralyzed by fear.

As the beam hit Riser he was teleported out of the arena.

"Riser Phenex has been defeated. Issei wins" The announcer of the game announced as the crowd was stunned in silence after that attack which destroyed most of the dimension that the game was hosted in.

Issei was teleported into the hall where the marriage would take place now that he had won.

"Before we begin does anyone have any objections about this marriage?" The devil performing the marriage asked the crowd who all were silent.

"Very well let's begin the…." The devil stated before a magic circle appeared on the ground as a figure began to appear. The figure was around Issei's height and had a female figure that could be considered perfect. Her bust was perfect to match her hourglass figure and her hair was black as the abyss.

"I object" The lady stated as guards surrounded her.

"Who are you?" The devil asked but before the devil could get an answer from her Issei walked down and bowed.

"Hello Ophis." Issei stated while he bowed. Ophis simply walked past the guards as the Satan's and the Elder council were once again shocked while Issei and his peerage all had grins on their face.

"The Infinite Dragon God….what is she doing here?" One of the elders asked in shock and Ophis was willing to give a reply. She walked over to Issei and gestured for him to stand before she tilted his head to the side and bit down onto his neck. Once she had pulled away, a tattoo like marking of infinity appeared on issei's neck.

"He is my mate and I hereby cancel this marriage, or would you oppose my decision?" Ophis asked as all of the devils present shock their heads. No one in their right mind would stand up to Ophis. She is ranked 2nd in the top 10 strongest beings and the only person more powerful than her would be the Dragon of the Apocalypse, Great Red.

 **A/N: Hello my readers, this chapter wasn't my best one in my opinion but i'm feeling alright about how this chapter plays out. So what did you guys think about this chapter and its outcome. Also this chapter marks the end of arc 1 so i will be taking a break from this story so i can sort out arc 2. In this time i'll also be working on a OC Highschool DxD fic trying to make the main character, my oc, weak who will get stronger as the story goes on.**

 **Anyway i've been Jacobski309 and as always, this story is far from over**


End file.
